worldofcarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cars (video game)
Cars the video game is the first video game in the Cars video game series. It was released on June 6th, 2006 (3 days before the movie). There are over 30 races and mini-games and over 10 playable characters Chapter 1 'Radiator Springs Grand Prix' Lightning McQueen has a dream when he's having a Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Doc Hudson, Sally, Ramone, and Fletcher are all in the race. Mater is the announcer. You get 5 trophies for 1st place, 3 for 2nd, and 2 for 3rd. Then in the end-scene, he gets woken up by Sally and finds out it was just a dream. Sally tells him that Doc is waiting for him in Willys Butte, and some new cars were waiting for him at Flo's V8 Cafe. Then Lightning goes to Mack, and he tells him that he should do a little practice before the next season starts. 'Lizzie's Postcard Hunt' Lightning McQueen goes into Lizzie's shop and notices some postcards. Lizzie said she was collecting them for a long time from all the way down Route 66. Then, Lightning accidentally turns on a fan, and all of the postcards get blown out the window. You have to go get them all for a total of 20 postcard, each one is 1 trophy, for a total of 20 trophies. But, when you get back, Lizzie forgets that she lost them. To find out where to find the postcards, go to "Lizzie's Postcard Hunt Guide." 'Radiator Cap Circuit' Lightning McQueen goes to Flo's V8 Cafe, and meets 4 cars: Fletcher and Gerald from England, and Papo and El Guapo from Mexico. They challenge Lightning to a race around the Radiator Cap mountain. You get 5 trophies for 1st place, 3 for 2nd, and 2 for 3rd. 'Sally's Sunshine Circuit' Sally wanted to go on a drive with Lightning McQueen, but Mia and Tia also wanted to. To solve the problem, Sally challenges Mia and Tia to a race. The winner will go with Lightning on the drive. Flo also joins. Like other races, 5 trophies for first place, 3 for second, and 2 for third. After the race, Sally tells Lightning that it went well, and they will go on the date. 'Tractor Tipping' Lightning McQueen asks Mater if he would like to go tractor tipping with him, so they went. This mini-game is an 8 level mini-game. The goal is to tip all of the tractors before time runs out, and try to avoid the lights. 'Doc's Lesson Powerslide' Lightning McQueen heads over to Willys Butte to meet Doc Hudson. Doc asks Lightning if he remembers how to turn on dirt, and he says he does. In this mini-game, you have to do 3 laps around Willy's Butte and try not to fall into the cliff. You have to "powerslide' around the turn. This is where you learn to powerslide. You need to finish the track in under 1:04.00 for 3 trophies, 1:06.00 for 2 trophies, and 1:11.00 for 1 trophy. 'Doc's Challenge' After Lightning McQueen races around Willy's Butte, Doc challenges him to a much more difficult track that has more dirt, where you can powerslide on. If you win the race, you get 5 trophies. After the race, Lightning finds somebody out in the desert. It was Chick Hicks. 'Palm Mile Speedway' This is the first Piston Cup Race. Lightning climbs into Mack's trailer, and they head off to the track. At the track, he meets Chick Hicks. Chick tells McQueen that he'll be spending a lot of time behind him in the race. In the race, you get 10 trophies for first place, 6 for second, and 4 for third. 'Chapter 2' 'Luigi to the Rescue' Lightning McQueen comes to Luigi's Casa Della Tires and tells Luigi that he saw some tires lying all over town. He offered him some help from Mater to go pick them up for him, but Luigi wanted to do it himself. The object of each level is to collect all of the tires and then go back to the store before time runs out. 'Boostin' with Fillmore' McQueen tastes some of Fillmore's Super-Octane Boost Juice and inquires if it could help him go faster. To test it, they race around town. Ramone, Tia, and Mia also participate in the race. When the race is over, McQueen gets permanently equipped with a boost tank, which can speed him up to a limited extent. 'North Desert Dash' El Guapo and Papo boast about their new gold rims. The taunting soon inspires Fletcher and Gerald to race them. McQueen also participates. 'Sarge's Boot Camp' McQueen runs an obstacle course designed to make him more agile off-road. 'Sarge's Off-Road Challenge' Sarge forces a tired and overheated McQueen into a long off-road race.Ramone, Fillmore, and Sheriff also race. 'Motor Speedway of the South' Also know as Motor City Speedway, The second Piston Cup race, which was the setting of the movie. Chapter 3 'Mater's Backwards Lesson' Lightning McQueen came to Mater's junkyard to ask Mater if he would teach him that backwards driving lesson he promised. He told him that you have to turn your rear tires like they were your front tires, and if you wanted to turn left, you have to turn right. In this event, you will have to follow Mater around a 2-lap track, and drive backwards when he does. If you complete this event, you earn 5 trophies. After the race, Mater calls Lightning "Mr. Gintil," because he was trying to say his name backwards, but Lightning said that his name wasn't "Litnig." He is a great backwards driver, but not a very good backwards speller. After this event, you unlock the ability to drive backwards, and this event happened at night. 'Sheriff's Chase' Lightning McQueen went to the Sheriff and asks how he was doing. Then they were talking about the time when Lightning came to Radiator Springs and messed up the town. Lightning said that there were some things that slowed him down, and Sheriff thought he was asking for a rematch, so they had a 1 lap race, part in Radiator Springs, and part in Ornament Valley. If you win the race, you get 5 trophies, and unlock Ornament Valley. After the race, Lightning was doing some doughnuts, and Sheriff asked what he was doing. Lightning thought all cops liked doughnuts. Sheriff asked Lightning to go away, or he will be picking up trash on the highway. Add link 'Sheriff's Hot-Pursuit' In this mini-game you have to chase down 3 speeders. If their meter goes empty, you caught them. If you lose them, you lose, and Sheriff will say that maybe he should see Doc again. There are 5 levels that are not numbered, they are named. 'Rustbucket Race-O-Rama' In Ornament Valley, a previously broken-down racing arena called Rustbucket is the site of a demolition derby known as the Rustbucket Race-O-Rama. Mater races, along with six cars who are just as rusty and beaten-up as he is: Zeke, Lewis, Buford, Cletus, Judd, and his long-lost cousin Tommy Joe. When Mater wins the race, he is awarded with a boost tank, which he gives as a present to McQueen. The boost now lasts longer. 'Ornament Valley Circuit' Four racecars from New York (Vince, Barry, Sonny, and Lenny) challenge Lightning to a race around Ornament Valley. 'Sun Valley International Speedway' The third Piston Cup race. Chapter 4 'Sally's Wheel Well Sprint' Sally and McQueen race from town, through Tailfin Pass, to the Wheel Well Motel. 'Doc's Check-Up' Doc gives McQueen a check-up, which is concluded by the two of them, as well as Ramone, Fillmore, and Sheriff, racing around town. 'Tailfin Pass Circuit' McQueen , Fletcher, El Guapo, Vince, and Sonny race around Tailfin Pass. 'Delinquent Road Hazards' Boost, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod, the tuner cars who appeared briefly in the movie, refuse to let McQueen pass, stating that the road is closed to him specifically. McQueen challenges them to a race, saying that when he wins, he will be allowed to pass. When Lightning demands that one of Boost's tanks be thrown into the deal, they become determined to win. When McQueen wins, Boost gives him a tank, says "This isn't over, McQueen!", and drives away with the rest of the gang close behind. 'Monster Truck Mayhem' Luigi outfits McQueen with monster truck suspension so that he can race with three ugly-looking monster trucks, Count Spatula, Ginormous, and The Crippler. 'Chick's Challenge' Chick Hicks appears in Ornament Valley and challenges McQueen to a race, in which Vince, Barry, and Sonny also participate. When Lightning wins, he says that he'll be seeing Chick on the track for the upcoming Piston Cup race. Chick replies "Yeah, I'll see ya, if you ever make it there" and speeds away, leaving McQueen puzzled. 'High Speed Heist' When Mack is on the Interstate, the Delinquent Road Hazards rob him of McQueen's gear. First, DJ locates him and plays soothing music to get him to sleep. Then, Boost follows, jumping onto the roof of Mack's trailer via a movable ramp that was presumably placed by Snot Rod . Boost opens Mack's trailer, and Wingo collects all of Lightning's supplies. 'Lightning Strikes Back' Mack calls and tells Sheriff about the robbery. Lightning goes onto the Interstate and collects his gear back from the Delinquent Road Hazards, heavily denting them in the process. They get locked in the impound and confess that Chick hired them. Sheriff tells Lightning that Doc will deal with the Delinquent Road Hazards. 'Smasherville International Speedway' The fourth Piston Cup race. When Lightning wins, Chick is outraged. Lightning offers a rematch, which Chick gladly accepts. Darrell Cartrip suggests that they have a televised grudge match. Lightning recalls his dream from the beginning of the game and suggests that there be a Radiator Springs Grand Prix: three races, each in a different part of Ornament Valley. Chapter 5 'Radiator Springs Grand Prix' Mater and Darrell commentate a longer, harder version of the race in Lightning's dream, which Lightning races against Chick, Fletcher, Gerald & El Guapo. 'Tailfin Pass Grand Prix' A complicated, dangerous race around Tailfin Pass. Vince replaces Fletcher as the fifth racer. 'Ornament Valley Grand Prix' After a boring interview with Vince, the final race of the Grand Prix takes place. Vince, Barry, and Sonny race along with McQueen and Chick. 'Los Angeles International Speedway' The final Piston Cup race, in which Lightning wins his Piston Cup. To celebrate, he, Mater, and Sally go on a cross-county road trip. McQueen places his Piston Cup in the window of Doc's clinic, alongside Doc's three Piston Cups. Category:Video Games